


Confessions at Midnight

by wintersoldierswhore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldierswhore/pseuds/wintersoldierswhore
Summary: Falling in love with your perfect roommate was hard, not confessing your love to him was harder. God bless the alcohol.





	Confessions at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Implied smut, mentions of alcohol. Do not consume alcohol if you are a minor, kiddos. Stay safe <3

You walked into your apartment, trying not to make a sound. Your roommate, Bucky Barnes, aka old assassin, was sleeping. He slept at 10pm every night and rose&shone 5am each morning. His routine had to be strict so that he would avoid anxiety as much as it was possible. He was perfect at everything he does, except he wasn’t making a move on you. You wanted him to. You wanted him to make a move over a year now but man, he was a big dumb guy who was taking so long. So you took yourself out, got wasted to talk about your feelings with him.

 

“He is a hundred-year-old traumatized man,” your friend Clint said to you earlier tonight. “He will get there, eventually.”

 

Trying to remove your shoes, you accidentally dropped your phone and squealed. “Whoops. He is gonna wake up and judge me, big time.” You slammed your hand to your forehead. Being drunk was fun but you weren’t really proud of it. You didn’t want him to think you needed to get drunk to talk about your feelings. You were an adult. Yup. A fully functioning adult.

 

“Hey, you ok?” Bucky asked, he was freshly out of his bed and spreading his light all over. He was so weirdly calming like white noise. 

 

“Yeah.” you tried to get up but your knees weren’t really carrying you, you sat back. “I am fine as hell." 

 

Bucky looked at you in worry. "How drunk are you right now?” he asked, grabbing your arm and lifting you up. His hand was so warm, never used the metal arm to touch other people, he was thinking that they’d be disgusted or scared of it.

 

“I’m not THAT drunk so you and your three identical twins can shut up,” you whined as he led you to your room. “You all smell so good, did you have any perfume left in the bottle?” you snorted.

 

“I don’t use perfume. It’s probably my shampoo,” he answered shaking his hair like a model in shampoo commercials.

 

“Yeah, you don’t use perfume, it’s your own scent.” you mocked. “Bucky Barnes is being absolutely perfect and reserved, again." 

 

He arched his head, looking so confused. He was trying to understand whether you are mocking him or complimenting.

 

"Like I try to dislike you okay? And you being sooooo perfect doesn’t help at all. For once, do something stupid, reckless. You don’t even pass your bedtime.” you whined grabbing your jacket and removing it. You were doing better than you thought you would. “I just woke you up and ruined your sleep and you are not even scolding me to do better." 

 

"I have flaws, you know?” he said. “I am not perfect, no one is.” He was pointing at his metal arm. “I have a fricking metal arm and PTSD and I don’t even want to talk about other things such as not knowing how to start a washing machine.”

 

“Suffering from traumas isn’t a flaw Mr Barnes and we all have our troubles with washing machines,” you answered, trying to poke his chest with your finger and failed. He reached out and held you. “Remember when I forgot my red bra in the machine and all of your whites are pink now?” you reminded. God, he was still thinking about that bra.

 

So, this was your thing tonight. He knew you both were attracted to each other but he tried to ignore it. Bucky was always cautious, trying not to make any mistakes and he didn’t want to ruin what you had. One wrong step could blow up your friendship. He wasn’t the bravest one when it comes to dealing with humans, let alone the girl he liked and lived together. Even though sometimes he just wanted to grab you and kissed you madly. 

 

“That sounds extremely specific,” he answered, trying not to laugh. He knew if he’d let you, you’d go on and on and on with talking. Your lack of ability to shut up was well known by everyone who just saw you once.

 

“I am not even gonna confess other clothes of yours that I ruined,” you said, you were trying to take off your shirt as he stopped you. He didn’t trust himself with you, without your shirt present. 

 

“Don’t take your shirt off,” he said in a threatening voice, he didn’t want to see your boobs when you were drunk. 

 

“Bucky,” you whined, “Can you make a move on me before we both get old and die? Like, I know you are attracted to me too, I can see the look in your eyes, it’s the same as mine.” you said. “But please do something about this.” you pointed to the blank space between you two. “Before I explode and ruin our apartment.”

 

He cupped your cheek as you hiccuped. “Look, you are wasted. You won’t even remember what happened here when you wake up tomorrow and I don’t want our first kiss to be forgotten. So, here’s what we are gonna do, you are gonna change and go to sleep and we will talk and kiss and date and do whatever weird things you kids do these days.” he bossed you around, letting you down to sit. You felt like a jello, melting to the floor. “And I assure you that you won’t forget the way I kiss you tomorrow, like ever,” he said, licking his lips. “Now, off to bed.” he slapped your ass and left you there, sitting in your bed, thinking that if your mind made this all up. You realised you didn’t when he caught you in the bathroom and kissed you like a maniac.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Do not consume alcohol if you are a minor.


End file.
